


The Case of the Disappearing Tent

by FlowerGrownWild



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Other, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes, fandom: sherlock holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerGrownWild/pseuds/FlowerGrownWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are on a camping trip. Strange things happen in the night, and John happen to get some new friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Disappearing Tent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this text for my english class. Got A+ for the story, A for the grammar. I got the idea from a joke I once heard when I was younger, and of course I had to put some Doctor Who references into it!
> 
> I don't own Sherlock Holmes or John Watson... Would really like to, but I must manage with fiction.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson went on a camping trip. They had to solve a case about a body in the swimming pool at the campsite. It took Sherlock exactly three hours to solve the crime. The man was killed by accident – somebody had thrown a boomerang, and it hit the man. The murderer must have thought the boomerang was lost, and every fingerprint was gone from the wooden thing. 

After enjoying a meal and sharing a bottle of wine, the two men went to sleep in their tent. A few hours later Sherlock woke up, and stared at the sky. He poked John in the side to wake him up.  
“Look at the stars, and tell me what you see, John.” He said. John tucked his hands behind his neck, and looked at the stars.  
“I see millions, and millions of stars.” He answered. Sherlock looked at him. “And what might you deduce about that?” he said. John was silent for a moment.  
“I deduce that there a billions of galaxies, even more planets. Maybe there is life out there somewhere. I can also tell you that the time is probably around a quarter past three in the morning, and by the clear sky I deduce that we might have a beautiful day tomorrow. What can you see?” he asked Sherlock. He was silent, and then took a deep breath.  


“John, you big idiot, it means that some bastard stole our tent!” he said with arrogance in his voice. John hit himself on the forehead with a flat hand, and spoke with frustration.  
“Bloody hell! How could we sleep from that? We slept through that somebody took our tent. How strong was that wine?” Sherlock let out a laugh, but tried to hide it with a cough. John crawled out of his sleeping bag, and was about to stand up when Sherlock stopped him.  
“Stay! We need to look for evidence, maybe we can find footprints.” He said, and then began to crawl around the edges of their little camp, where the tent was supposed to be. His face was so close to the ground that he almost pressed his nose into the dirt. John scratched the back of his head as he watched the other man look for evidence.  


“Look, footprints. It is a size 44, 48 and… 42. Men shoes.” He stopped, and sat back up. Then he frowned, and looked at John. “But they look wrong in some way, see?” he pointed to a footprint. John looked at the ground. No, he could not see anything wrong.  
“Look! The ones who wore these shoes dragged their feet across the ground. Therefore, the shoes must have been too big. In addition, do you see how the heels are heavier than the front of the foot? The shoes must have been very much too big. It is almost like a child wearing shoes for a grown-up.” Sherlock continued. He frowned as he looked out in the dark. He raised his arm, and pointed out in the night.  
“The tent was dragged across the ground. As if the thief’s was not strong enough to carry it in their arms, and had to drag it on the ground.” He said. John sighed, and looked at him. “Sherlock, this is nonsense. You sound like you suspect some children has stolen our tent.” He said, lying back on his sleeping bag. A light appeared in Sherlock’s eyes.  
“John, you are a genius! Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid.” He said hitting himself on the forehead for each “Stupid”, he let out. John looked at him in shock.  
“Say that again. Did I just hear you call yourself stupid? May I record that on my phone?” he said with laughter in his voice. Sherlock looked at him with irritation in his eyes.  


“John, don’t you see? You cannot remember the girl scouts from when we arrived. They were so mad at us, because we “took their favourite spot” and because I accidentally told one of them that her sugars free cookies was not sugar free?” Sherlock said, making exclamation points. John frowned again.  
“Are you telling me that the children took our tent because we took their spot?” John said, but he did not get an answer, since Sherlock already was running towards the girl scouts tent. “Sherlock, for god’s sake, it is in the middle of the night.” John mumbled to himself as he followed his friend into the dark.  
“Sherlock, do you mind for a moment.” John said. Sherlock stopped, and turned around. John tried to hide his smile.  
“Sherlock,” he said. “Maybe some trousers?” Sherlock looked down at his legs, as if noticing his outfit for the first time. He was only wearing boxers and a worn out t-shirt. Then he looked up at John.  


“Why? Do you find this…” he stroke a ridiculously provocative pose. “…distracting?” John could not help but laugh. It had been a strong wine he deduced.  
“They are only girls, so for the sake of god put some trousers on.” John said, laughing so hard he could barely stand on his feet. Sherlock let out a sigh, and made his way back to the spot where their tent was supposed to be. A moment later, he returned, now wearing some trousers. “Let’s go and get our tent back!” he said. John followed him into the girl scouts camp. They all sat around a campfire looking as innocent as they could. But the big tent lying in a pile behind one of theirs destroyed the innocent image.  
“Evening, girls.” Sherlock said as he sat down behind two girls with ponytails. They looked at him with horror in their eyes.  


“No, you must not be here! Only girls are allowed by the campfire!” the tallest girl said. Sherlock sighed, and rolled his eyes. “Oh, it is alright. Just us girls.” He then said, and put his arm around the girl’s shoulder.  
“Sorry,” John mumbled a weak excuse. If looks could kill, John would have been a dead man. The oldest girl gave him a look he did not even know a child could make.  


“So, we would like our tent back, please.” Sherlock said. As if they were one, all of the girls crossed their arms over their chest and said in one voice, “No.”  
“You have to. But tell my first: why did you steal our tent?” Sherlock asked, as he leaned forwards and grabbed a marshmallow.  
“Why we stole your tent? Because you were mean to us,” he oldest girl said. Obviously, she was the leader of the group.  
“I was not mean. I just told you the truth, and found the camping spot first.” He said while stuffing marshmallows into his mouth.  
“You stole our spot! We reserved place number 13, and you took it!” the girl said. Sherlock frowned. “We got place 13 at the administration.” He explained, and showed the girl the little yellow post-it note with the number written on it.  


“No, see. It says 131, you just ignored the last number.” The girl said pointing at the note. “Erhm ooo rry! Meh meehtahe.” Sherlock said with his mouth full of the candy. Both John and the girls looked at him as if he was from another planet.  
“Do you mind swallowing those before speaking?” John said. Sherlock swallowed hard, and took a deep breath.  
“I am so sorry. It was my mistake.” He said, before getting back up on his feet, and walking towards the tent on the ground. He took it in his arms, and walked back to the camping spot leaving John alone with the children.  


“Is he always like that?” one of the girls asked. “Like what?” was John’s respond.  
“Impolite, arrogant and clever as hell.” He girl said. John laughed and nod. “He’s having a good day though. He can be the meanest human being on the earth. Once he insulted the Queen…” John began to tell the story about the time when Sherlock sat in Buckingham Palace only wearing a sheet, and insulted the Queen by telling her that purple was “so not her colour”. Soon the stolen tent and the not sugar free, sugar free cookies was forgotten.


End file.
